I am Discord
by kingxana0
Summary: I have lived an eternal life, and this is a small view of it.


I am Discord, I am Legend

Those words have always been true. Since before time was truly counted I have existed and spread chaos and terror. Before ponies ruled the lands I played my pranks and did as I pleased. There wasn't a being in the world that could match me in terms of ability. I was a force in the world like gravity, unstoppable. Creatures cowered in my presence, even the greatest beasts were turned into meager things full of terror the second I appeared. With a snap of my fingers a dragon would become a cat, and a cat would become a demon.

I am Discord, I am Legend

But there comes a point in an immortal beings life when they begin to realize just how empty eternity is. Oh its true I had fun doing this or that for the odd century, but it all seemed so horribly dull after a while. That's the trouble with unlimited power I suppose, you can do whatever you want and are always satisfied. At times I would create scenarios where it seemed like I might lose, putting limits to my abilities and facing foes that I had created myself. But honestly it was impossible for me to create anything greater than myself, and the knowledge I could easily conquer any foe quickly turned the fun game into just something else the pass the ticking clock of infinity. And I grew so bored.

I am Discord, I am Legend

At some point in the countless turns of sun and moon I set up a kingdom to call my own, ruling with an iron fist of chaos and anarchy over the land. At first it was interesting, seeing my 'subjects' do all they could to please me, viewing me as a god of some sort. For some time I allowed myself to be amused by their petty attempts, but eventually that became just as boring. Oh I still put on the same smiles and performed the same cruelty, but that was more about going through the motions, chaos here, pain there, same thing week in and week out.

I am Discord, I am Legend

Sometimes I thought about just destroying the entire world and starting it up from scratch, seeing if something new might take place. Maybe I would even take my own shot at trying to create the world. It was an interesting thought, but in the end I knew I would never go through with it. Anything I created would be too chaotic to actually survive; they would just end up destroying themselves. And thus my apathy continued. Until the day those two appeared.

I am Discord, I am Legend

Two Alicorns, one to rule the sun and one to rule the moon, both boasting power that made a mockery of most creatures that existed in the world. Most creatures who weren't me that is. I had to admit that I was actually quite giddy; I began to imagine all sorts of restrictions I could place on myself in order to make it interesting. But then those things appeared, the Elements of Harmony, tools of ancient magic that acted as opposites to all things chaos and dark. Even being in their presence cause pain to course through my being, a feeling that was most unpleasant to experience. It seemed that I couldn't play with these two, so I decided I could at least have fun with my method of destruction. I sowed seeds filled with dark magic to drain them, watching with a forced glee as another victory was sure to come. But to my eternal surprise the victory I had been so sure of didn't come to pass and the two sisters did something no other creature in history had managed to do. They defeated me.

I am Discord, I am Legend

I sat in my prison of stone for a thousand years, give or take. It seemed the two princesses weren't as cold hearted as I, and they at least gave me a beautiful place to stay, surrounded by nature and all of that. The time passed rather quickly, after all I had lived for a long time, and even before being turned to stone my existence had felt much like my new form, idle and boring. From this place I watched the world change, using my abilities to view history, although unable to effect change. Kingdoms rose and fell, blood was spilled, evil rose up and was destroyed, and time passed. That was the nature of things.

I am Discord, I am Legend

One day however something new happened, a group of school children walked through the garden housing my statue and began to fight. Their little play fight stirred up my powers and for the first time in so very long I felt my powers. Not at their full strength but enough to begin pulling apart the bonds that kept me trapped. It took time, but eventually I was freed. There was a whole new world to explore, and although things might never change to much, my chaos would create all sorts of new fun in this land.

I am Discord, I am Legend

I worked fast to track down the weapons that had once brought my demise and quickly hid them away, giving their owners a riddle that would leave them confused. I guided them into a maze of my own creation, playing on their base fears and desires in order to twist them to the point where their powers wouldn't be able to go against mine. I put limits on myself of course, after all I could have just destroyed them, but there was no fun to be had in that. The only falter I had was with the creature who would one day become my best friend, whose kindness was so overwhelming that even I realized twisting it would be a task that not even I could accomplish without more force. My second defeat in all of history, albeit a small one. But soon enough their friendship was shattered, their elements turned around, and all of them were left defeated. I set up a new kingdom for myself, getting ready to enjoy the world that had been created without me.

I am Discord, I am Legend

But my plans were dashed once more. It seemed that I had underestimated their bond, and within a matter of moments (or maybe hours, it is all the same to me at this point) they came back. Oh my arrogance was truly my undoing. I didn't believe that anyone could defeat my tricks, after all luck had beaten me once, and the second was just a nature I was unable to change. This however was a defeat at the hooves of creatures that were more willing to change. I was stone once more, made to watch as the world continued without me.

I am Discord, I am Legend

Oh the time passed and events happened, through my interest was drawn to those who had brought my defeat. They always seemed to be up to something, and my interest was held quite firmly. The mares that used the elements to defeat him didn't seem to feel the same apathy he did, despite wielding power like his. At any time they could use the Elements to change the very nature of the world, yet they didn't. Perhaps it was weakness, but a small voice in my mind said it was something more, something I couldn't understand.

I am Discord, I am Legend

Eventually a day came where I was once more removed from my garden, taken to the home of those who had dealt me a new defeat and unsealed from my prison of stone. I played the part of an innocent fool, knowing all too well I could be frozen in stone again. It felt nice to move once more, and I wanted to win against those who had beaten me. So I formed a plan in my mind that was sure to bring me freedom eternal. I would take their little scheme to befriend me and use it against them, tricking them into a promise that would keep me safe from their power.

I am Discord, I am Legend

But my plan didn't move forward as I expected it to. Oh I had thought myself so smart, planning around all sorts of tricks and manipulations they might use on me. The one thing I hadn't planned for was genuine kindness. For the first time that I could remember my heart actually felt like it was being touched by another creature. It confused me, and honestly it also made me angry. I am Discord after all, a being of untouchable magic and unfettered will. I could bend the world to my will, and yet another creature could play with my emotions like a filly would with a toy? So I continued my plan, and it was successful. At least…part of it was.

I am Discord, I am Legend

When I saw that yellow Pegasus turn her back to me a part of me broke. I realized that for all of the time I had existed I had never had true companionship. I had created beings to serve my needs, to talk to me, to challenge me, but I had never created or met something that had actually cared about me that wasn't forced too. She offered me friendship, and I couldn't turn it down. And I felt something new. I felt true happiness.

I am Discord, I am Legend

Time went on and there was fun to be had. I could explore the world freely so long as I didn't create too much trouble. I knew that if I did it would make my true friend sad, and the idea of her crying because of something I did actually made me ill. The flurry of new emotions was like a living ocean within me, vast and without end, but also terrifying. Eventually I was called upon to aid the world, called upon to bring back a creature that left destruction in his path.

I am Discord, I am Legend

It took only a small amount of time to find this creature of course. Defeating him was as simple as creating cuffs to bind his hands. I didn't really want to waste time with it, after all there were friends I could be with or events I could see, defeating a being whose power was only a fraction of mine was boring as all get out. But I had to draw some amusement from it, so I bantered with the being. Oh how I wish I hadn't through.

I am Discord, I am Legend

The creature spoke with a tongue of silver, and some part of me wanted to listen and believe every word. The part of me that had ruled and destroyed lives, the chaos and disharmony that had ruled my every action clung to his ideals and dug in tight. I should have seen through his deception, but I was blinded by my own nature. Instead of defeating the creature I joined him, causing terror and pain on a level that made my old self leap with joy.

I am Discord, I am Legend

During this time I came to betray everyone who had made an attempt to befriend or care about me. The Princesses, the ponies who had come to respect me, and finally my true friends. The looks of defeat and woe brought a smile to my old self, but I couldn't watch as their magic was drained. I didn't feel the satisfaction of victory; I just felt that same emptiness crash through me. And then I was betrayed.

I am Discord, I am Legend

The creature drained me of all of the magic within my being, leaving me a useless and empty creature upon the ground. All at once eternity crashed into me and I felt just how truly old I was. All of the pointless time that had passed as I tried to live for only myself, all so very meaningless. For the first time I felt as old as I was and the old voice of darkness was replaced by a new one, a voice that brought on another new feeling. Guilt.

I am Discord, I am Legend

I watched helplessly as Tirek battled against the power of four powerful beings of magic put together into one, unable to so much as lift a claw in order to assist. The guilt and sorrow continued to play upon my mind, leaving me weaker then I could imagine. Finally the battle was brought to a draw and the creature made his deal. The magic within Twilight for all of her friends. Of course the trade was offered, after all she would do anything for her true friends, the ones who would be by her side no matter what. I resigned myself to this new prison, when she demanded that I be let go.

I am Discord, I am Legend

How does one react to something like that? I had betrayed all of them and yet when justly imprisoned I am offered another chance. For all of my knowledge I might never understand the light that resides in my friends hearts, as I am more in awe with it than any other thing in this world. When that creature was eventually defeated I found that the old me no longer had a voice, and that this new being that had taken its place was different, more willing to let go of the past and experience the new world.

I am Discord, but that legend is the old me. I will no longer be bound by my past actions and act only as an avatar of chaos. My nature does not define me.

My friends do. Without them I am nothing, and if any creature thinks that they can hurt my friends again understand this.

All of the legends are true, and even if I am not that being anymore I will make sure that you don't have the chance to threaten them a second time.

I am Discord, and my legend is going to be a very different one from now on.


End file.
